


一切亲吻不悲不喜

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 绣春刀 | Brotherhood of Blades (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 大叶榕一夜斑白
Relationships: 雷佳音/张震





	一切亲吻不悲不喜

大叶榕一夜斑白。

张震坐在窗前给明信片盖戳，雷佳音精赤着上身，自如地踩着木地板的步子走来。塑料的味道盖过秋季气息，他走到跟前，执意把自己罩住张震斜倾的阴影。

他看清收信人之后嘎嘎大笑起张震：给女朋友寄分手明信片，你他妈太有才了。

张震很平和地说：她喜欢我给她寄明信片啊，而且她在拍戏，我一直没有机会见她的。”

雷佳音硬邦邦地数落他：你个猪脑，都分手了还照顾她感受，猪啊你。

张震抬头愣愣看他，好久才说：我以为分手也应该是开开心心的，毕竟她肯定能够遇见比我更好的人嘛。

雷佳音的笑容戛然而止。最后他不耐烦地说：你这人真是……算了随你便。他边说边走开，步履拖沓。

张震踩着棉质拖鞋起来望外走，边走边喊：我下去寄明信片，你要吃什么吗？

雷佳音正仰躺在沙发，视野里是天花板与西西弗，他快不认识“荒谬”二字，乐得把视野移开一点，看见张震圆领的白T恤，与他一件黑色的是同款，上面印花写：The Bridge of Madison County.他说：别吃猪扒包了，我前几天从台中来的时候一路吃过来的。

张震拿着明信片在门口换鞋。雷佳音倚着椅背看他，懒懒地问：你有拿信封装着吗？

张震的声音模糊在屏风后面，他说没有。

雷佳音慢慢说：我还是建议你去拿个信封装上。

好吧。张震说。但是好像这附近也没有什么小店有卖信封的哦。

张震前前后后有过几个女朋友，他交第二个朋友的时候雷佳音刚好也在台北，女孩子天天来张震家里找他，张震当时刚买了套新的任天堂NGC，没日没夜地打《生化4》，雷佳音帮他给女孩倒水，窝到旁边去继续搜刮张震的漫画，他第一次来张震在台北这边的家，天天翻张震书柜。

女孩子问张震说这个男人是谁啊，张震说是一个大陆的朋友啦，来这边没钱住旅社就跑到我家来了。后来那个女孩子和张震分手的时候雷佳音也在，公寓本来也小，他尽量当做自己看不见听不见，蹲在阳台外面抽张震给他买的长寿，看到张震家门口那棵大叶榕窸窸窣窣地摆着斑白的枯黄树叶。

那个女孩蹬着高跟鞋哒哒哒地出来，和雷佳音说谢谢你每天来给我倒水，雷佳音啊了一声，很快看见那个女孩又哒哒哒地出现在张震家楼下，挎着包慢慢走远。

这次雷佳音从上海又坐了火车一天一夜南下，再坐了船从福建往岛那边去，这时张震正准备继续他的无疾而终，

雷佳音的生活很多时候不允许他如此心血来潮，他们的诗与远方只在那方戏台上，也许张震的诗与远方在他自己的世界里。

张震为雷佳音在他的屋子里收拾出一块地铺的空间，于是雷佳音便这样在他家里安置下来。

我大概在叶落后就走。他对张震说。

张震说：这里的很多树都不会落叶的啦。

雷佳音沉默了片刻，说：那你给我指一种会落叶的树吧。

张震的电话响起时他不在，雷佳音窝在地铺里盯着与自己一尺之隔的那箱手办，听着铃声平缓地起伏之后消掉。张震的私人电话，打给他的要么是密友，要么是运营商，雷佳音记台词很快，但记电话号码便不行，他花了相当长一段时间记住张震的电话。

一轮铃声响过去，雷佳音顺着自己血液循环的方向慢慢伸直了腿从地上翻起来，挪步过去想看一眼未接来电。

他尚未看到那串陌生的号码电话便再响起来，雷佳音站在桌前对着来电愣神，他抬头望了一眼，之前在码头旁的半岛铁盒店里给张震买的晴天娃娃在风里摇来晃去。

他摸过电话蹲到木地板上，带着一种莫名其妙的做贼心理，很礼貌地说喂你好。

电话那头很久一片静寂，雷佳音不敢出声，他只隐隐听见一个女孩啜泣的声音，后来那个人终于开口了：张震，你是个混蛋。

雷佳音这回不知如何是好了，显然对方情绪激动到连这是什么声音都没有辨认出来。他在女孩子断断续续的声音之中总算听出个中缘由，不知该气该笑，张震终于还是没把那明信片装进信封里。

他闷着声夹起台湾腔，尽量轻声而笨拙地说了“对不起”，心中相当同情。雷佳音的对不起说了二十分钟，女艺人终于把电话挂了，他直起身看了天外，天色尚早，他便进张震的房间去翻对方的漫画书。

晚上张震不知从哪里翻出一张魂斗罗执念，雷佳音知道他又打算打通宵的游戏。

他开了瓶金牌，直接对嘴吹，躺到张震身旁开始看他操控史泰龙。他顿了顿，等待绿玻璃瓶的酒气开始朝外溢才慢悠悠道：张震，你是个混蛋。

他一字不落地把那个女孩骂他的话原样还给张震，慢条斯理地骂完，史泰龙也倒下了。张震很有些愠怒地转过头瞪他：你干什么了啦。

雷佳音耸耸肩，把下午的事讲与他听了，张震慢慢安静下来，最后苦恼地说：……谢谢你。

雷佳音很快地抹了下嘴角的温度：无所谓，你以后不要这样对我就行。

三点多的时候张震爬下沙发去找水喝，雷佳音歪七扭八地躺在旁边睡着。张震拿着水杯回来，看见酒瓶松松垮垮地拎在雷佳音手里就快要落到地板上。他折身进房间把被雷佳音睡得起皱的床单提出来盖到他身上，又把那个酒瓶从雷佳音手里抽出来。

雷佳音醒了，他眯着眼把张震的手臂拉到身前，贴上他有点干裂的嘴唇停留了一会。

喂，你要睡去里面睡啦。张震小声说。

雷佳音支起身子转而去亲张震的嘴，他面无表情维持了这样的动作，直到张震伏着身子累了，就在雷佳音旁边坐下来。

雷佳音开口时打了个小小的酒嗝，他没有刻意提高嗓子，说话时有一点东北的口音：你上次提到门口的大叶榕，叶落完了吗？

张震歪头想了一下，诚实地回答：我下楼去没来得及抬头看，不太记得了。

很奇怪的一件事，雷佳音躺在床上想，他好像没有用他初二以及那以后谈恋爱的手段去和张震说过话，他很喜欢和张震亲吻，或者是四肢相缠，亲吻时他们不需要露出餍足的表情，也不需要吃吃地像初恋小孩一样笑。张震的女朋友们来了又走，他有时候在房间里面能够听见张震很温柔地与他的女友们说“我爱你”，他只问张震说“你要不要上床”。

张震有时候说打游戏有点累了，就还是在地铺上睡觉，有时候张震高兴了主动凑过来和他亲，明明谈过很多次女朋友他们的吻技还是生涩得要死，就只会摸来摸去。雷佳音皱着眉说阿震你咬到我了。张震说：对不起啦。

他们做爱之后雷佳音坐在张震的床上抽从大陆带来的中华，张震埋在被褥里迷迷糊糊地问：佳音，你最近在看什么书啊？

雷佳音想：大叶榕什么时候才能落叶？

大叶榕是春天落叶的。张震后来和他说。


End file.
